Anguish
by mademoiselledi
Summary: untuk yang BOSAN dengan cerita CINTA, check it out! Sesuatu yang aneh menimpa Hinata Hyuuga. Ia samasekali tak menyadari dunianya kini tlah berbeda tapi ia tetap menunggu kepulangan anggota keluarganya. Sebuah cerita yang diangkat dari kisah seorang Indigo yang mempunyai teman tak kasat mata di padu dengan tokoh milik mangaka terkenal-COMPLETE
1. Hinata

_**Warning dibawah ini untuk empat chapter ke depan**_

**Disclaimer : Tokoh yang digunakan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

** Alur cerita dan bahasa milik Risa Saraswati**

**Author hanya menggabungkan keduanya, bukan bermaksud menjadi plagiat, author sudah meminta ijin teh Risa, hanya ingin berbagi cerita pada readers sekalian selama author lagi kurang ide hehe**

**Rated K**

**Nopairing, OOC, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoammmm….. jam berapa ini? Kubuka mataku lebar mencari tahu situasi apa yang kulewatkan saat terbangun dalam tidur yang cukup panjang..

Terakhir kali kuingat rasanya sedang tertidur di kamar ibuku karena sakit kepala yang begitu menyiksa, sudah lama kurasakan sakit kepala dan pening namun malam tadi sakitnya agak berlebihan. Aku tak sanggup berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku, dan kuputuskan untuk tidur di kamar ibu. Kemana semua orang yah? Kamar ibu sepi sekali. Aaaaah… segar sekali pagi ini, eh.. ini pagi atau siang ya? Entahlah namun bisa kulihat cahaya terang matahari masuk ke dalam jendela kamar ibu yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah ini. Kulihat jam dinding yang menempel diatas lemari besar berwarna coklat, astaga jam 1 siang! Aku melewatkan kuliahku pagi tadi, astagaaaa…. Mana dosennya Nona Tsunade, dia yang paling galak dan menyebalkan diantar dosen-dosen lainnya, mati aku. Ah sudahlah, aku bisa meminta Ayah membuatkan surat sakit, sudah sejak di akademi kugunakan kelicikan ini hehe. Profesi ayah adalah dokter umum, dan ayah tak pernah tega melihatku menangis jika mulai merengek malas pergi sekolah, dia akan segera membuatkan surat sakit untuk dikirimkan ke sekolahku.. begitu seterusnya hingga kini kududuk di bangku kuliah semester 6.

Siang ini aku merasa sangat sehat, tak pernah kurasakan tubuhku sesehat ini, perasaan kemarin-kemarin kepalaku selalu saja sakit saat terbangun dari tidur, tapi kali ini rasanya lain. Ini pasti berkat keajaiban tempat tidur Ibu! Kalau saja tahu daridulu tempat tidur ini bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalaku, pasti setiap hari aku akan menidurinya. "Nanti malam Layung tidur lagi disini ya buu..", ucapku sambil tersenyum dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ya ampuuun Ibuu, kamar ini berantakan sekali… baju-baju berserakan diluar lemari, sepertinya ibu lagi-lagi terlambat pergi ke kantornya. Aku termenung sejenak, semalaman tadi aku meniduri kasur ayah dan ibu, lalu mereka tidur dimana ya? Ah sudahlah, mungkin malam tadi mereka tidur di kamarku, aku yakin Ayah tak akan mengijinkan Ibu untuk membangunkanku yang tertidur pulas. Kuputuskan untuk membereskan tempat tidur dan lemari yang sangat berantakan.

"Hanabiii… Hanabii…", kupanggil adik perempuanku dari lantai 2 tepat didepan kamar Ayah dan Ibu, sepi…. Tak ada jawaban. Biasanya dia pulang ke rumah jam 11 di hari Jumat, eh.. ini jumat kan? Aku bingung sendiri, tapi aku yakin ah ini hari jumat karena kemarin siang aku baru melewati kuliah Ilmu Obat Alam , untuk kali ketiga aku terpaksa mengulang mata kuliah ini karena tidak pernah berhasil lulus melewatinya, aku benci hari kamis! Makanya aku yakin banget ini pasti hari Jumat, kemana si Hanabi yah? Aku mencarinya hanya untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan siang atau belum. Aku hafal betul kesukaan dia, kebetulan aku agak piawai dalam soal memasak… Hanabi paling suka kumasakkan oseng-oseng daging sapi saus tiram.

Ah sepi sekali rumah ini, biasanya Hanabi yang paling cepat sampai di rumah, menyusul Ibu, aku, Kak Neji, lalu Ayah, namun siang ini bahkan Hanabi pun belum sampai di rumah. Ya sudahlah tak ada salahnya jika kubereskan seluruh isi rumah ini lalu memasakkan makan siang untuk Hanabi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dimana semua kegiatan keluarga ini terpusat, ya ampunnnn! Berantakan sekali sihh! Tak biasanya rumahku kacau berantakkan, ini ada apa sih? Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulewatkan selama kutertidur pulas semalaman ini.

Sudahlah, kuputuskan untuk merapihkan semuanya. Banyak sekali jejak telapak kaki di lantai rumah seperti bekas diinjaki banyak orang, jorok sekaliiiii… hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah menyapu dan mengepel lantai rumah yang cukup luas, tak banyak barang di lantai bawah karena Ibu lebih menyukai lantai ini kosong agar bisa dijadikan tempat berkumpul keluarga. Banyak sekali karangan bunga tanpa nama diatas meja ruang tamu depan, ini semua untuk siapa sih? Pasti buat Kak Neji deh, harus kuakui wajahnya memang tampan sehingga pemandangan seperti ini sudah tak aneh bagiku, banyak sekali wanita agresif yang mengirimkan berbagai hadiah untuknya ke rumah ini, biasanya sih coklat atau makanan-makanan aneh yang sangat lezat…aku dan Hanabi yang kegirangan karena ikut menikmati semua hadiah yang diberikan mereka untuk Kak Neji. Kak Neji tak pernah mengajak seorangpun wanita ke rumah ini untuk dikenalkan sebagai pacar, padahal usianya sudah 25, tak ada satupun dari wanita-wanita agresif itu yang mampu menaklukan hatinya, aku dan Hanabi pernah bergunjing "Jangan-jangan kakak laki-laki kita itu menyimpang yah" hihi. Ku rangkai bunga-bunga berbagai macam warna itu kedalam vas-vas bunga kosong yang cukup banyak ditemui di rumah ini, indah juga.. Ibu pasti suka melihatnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam kurapikan seluruh isi rumah ini, tak satupun dari anggota keluargaku menampakkan batang hidungnya. Biasanya aku tak pernah bersemangat seperti semangat yang kupunya di hari ini, gila juga ya… biasanya mencuci piring saja membuat kepalaku sakit karena tak kuat berdiri lama-lama, namun hari ini lihatlah! Hampir seluruh isi rumah menjadi kinclong! Suatu prestasi luar biasa bagi seorang Hinata. Walau Hanabi belum juga pulang, sepiring penuh oseng-oseng daging sudah tersaji untuknya di meja makan, adik kesayanganku itu pasti akan melahapnya sampai habis, menurutnya aku adalah koki nomor satu di dunia.. entah tulus atau hanya agar setiap hari kumasakkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya. Rumah ini tak mempunyai pembantu, semuanya dilakukan oleh anggota keluarga. Sebenarnya orangtuaku mampu mempekerjakan seorang asisten rumah tangga, namun mereka tak suka melihat anak-anak mereka manja dan menjadi malas, dalam hal ini kuacungkan jempol untuk mereka hihi walaupun diantara semuanya akulah yang paling malas bekerja kasar, aku hanya suka memasak.. tugasku adalah koki di rumah ini.

Tubuhku terasa segar hingga detik ini, rasanya seperti tak berkeringat bahkan haus pun tidak. Aku masih mengenakan celana tidur berwana krem dipadupadankan dengan kemeja putih yang kemarin masih kupakai kuliah, enggan rasanya untuk mandi…tanpa mandipun aku sudah merasa sangat segar. Sudah jam 5 sore, dan tak satupun anggota keluargaku yang pulang, aku mulai kesal… Televisi yang sejak tadi kutonton sudah mulai sangat membosankan, tidak menarik. Mau tidurpun rasanya sulit sekali karena benar-benar tubuhku ini sedang sangat fit, tak satupun keluhan yang kurasakan sepanjang hari ini. Hey, bahkan sedikit makananpun belum ada yang masuk ke dalam perutku… aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa, hanya ingin segera mereka datang.

Mungkin mereka semua sibuk, mungkin Hanabi mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya, Ibu rapat, Ayah masih praktik di rumah sakit, Kak Neji sedang ada pekerjaan, segala kemungkinan berputar-putar diatas kepalaku. Akupun beranjak ke kamarku, kuganti sprey Hijau Toscaku dengan sprey putih bercorak bunga Rose yang belakangan ini begitu jarang kupakai. Hari ini damai sekali bagiku, seperti terlahir kembali. Aku berdiri di depan cermin, baru kali ini kuakui bahwa wajahku lumayan juga.. hari ini tampak lebih bersinar daripada sebelumnya. Aku ini sedang dilahirkan kembali yah? Kemana semua kantung mataku? Biasanya mereka menggelayut dibawah mataku akibat kegiatan kuliahku yang menyita waktu tidur. Tempat tidur Ibu memang ajaib, aku terlahir kembali menjadi Hinata yang baru setelah semalaman menidurinya. Lamaa sekali kubercermin menikmati diriku yang baru.

Suasana sudah semakin malam, tanda-tanda kepulangan seluruh anggota keluargakupun sepertinya tidak ada. Kali ini tidak khawatir, aku merasa begitu tenang tak was-was seperti biasanya.. segala pemikiran positif mengenai keberadaan mereka terus berputar dikepalaku menghalau rasa resah dan takut. Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur kamar, menengadah menatap langit-langit, bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, berterimakasih kepada Kami-sama atas apa yang kuterima hari ini. Kupejamkan mata meski rasa kantuk sama sekali tak terasa, tak mengapa….kupejamkan saja mata ini… menunggu yang lainnya datang, tak sabar rasanya menceritakan semua yang kualami hari ini."


	2. Hanabi

"Hujan mengguyur Desa Konoha, petir saling menyambar seolah sedang berlomba mengejar sesuatu yang bisa mereka kenai. Aku duduk di kursi paling belakang mobil keluarga Hyuga yang pagi ini berangkat dari Tokyo, kota yang sudah kutinggali hampir 15 tahun lamanya. Konoha memang desa kelahiran Ibu dan Ayah, begitupula anak-anak mereka. 15 Tahun yang lalu saat umurku masih 1 tahun, orangtuaku mengajak seluruh anggota keluarganya pindah ke Tokyo. Aku tidak terlalu suka hujan, apalagi hujan hari ini…. Membuatku semakin tak menyukainya. Entah sudah berapa lama lamunanku terus menerawang gelapnya deras hujan yang membuat mataku tak bisa menembus apa yang ada dibalik rintiknya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengingatnya, namun sepanjang hari ini air mata terus menurus menetes bagai hujan, tak biasanya aku seperti ini, rasanya seperti sangat rapuh dan lemah.

Aku terlahir di keluarga yang sangat harmonis, aku suka sekali menjadi bagian dari hidup kedua orangtua dan dua kakak yang kurasa mereka sangat menyayangiku. Tidak ada aturan yang mengikat dikeluarga ini, namun kebebasan ini tetap dijaga dengan tanggung jawab tinggi, kami semua bertanggung jawab atas diri kami masing-masing. Ibu bukan wanita galak dan sangat menyenangkan. Ayah bukan laki-laki cerewet namun tegas dalam menyikapi beberapa hal yang dianggapnya serius, sikapnya membuat kami segan pada sosoknya.

Hati ini rasanya sangat tak karuan, sama halnya dengan kepala dan pikiran. Ya, ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku… buruk sekali…

Hubunganku dengan keluarga sangatlah dekat, terlebih dengan Ayah dan kakak perempuanku Hinata. Beliau selalu memberikan support penuh jika aku mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni. Aku begitu suka melukis, apalagi melukis sosok seseorang, ibu tak suka itu. Sebenarnya ibu lebih suka agar aku menjadi seorang Dokter saja, namun sayang minatku rasanya kurang banyak untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Selepas lulus SMA nanti aku sangat yakin 100 % untuk mengikuti ujian seleksi sebuah universitas kesenian ternama di Tokyo Ibu sudah tidak bisa berkata banyak jika Ayah saja sudah mendukungku untuk melakukannya.

Dua kakakku adalah dua anak manusia paling menyenangkan yang ada diseluruh dunia, rasanya mungkin tak akan sama jika aku dilahirkan tidak menjadi adik bungsu mereka. Kakak lelakiku bernama Neji, dan yang perempuan bernama Hinata. Kak Neji baru saja lulus kuliah, karena kecerdasannya, sebelum lulus kuliah beberapa perusahaan sudah mengincarnya. Kak Neji adalah seorang tampan yang amat penyayang, sayang sampai detik ini belum juga dia kenalkan pasangannya kepada kami semua. Aku dan Kak Hinata seringkali mencibirnya karena seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah berpacaran bahkan tertarik pada lawan jenis. Kak Hinata adalah seorang mahasiswi Kedokteran semester 6 yang juga cantik dan pintar, menurut pendapatku Kak Hinata adalah versi muda dari Ibu. Kak Hinata sangat menyayangiku, banyak hal yang kubagi dengannya, soal pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah, soal cowok-cowok yang mendekatiku, bahkan soal perseteruanku dengan Ibu… Kak Hinata selalu ada di barisan terdepan dalam hal membelaku. Sayang dia begitu tertutup masalah percintaan, sama seperti Kak Neji, Kak Hinata belum pernah mengajak satupun pria kedalam rumah. Ada hal yang selalu kukhawatirkan soal Kak Hinata, fisiknya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan fisik, dia selalu megeluh kelelahan. Hampir setiap malam kulihat dia mengaduh menjerit sendirian di kamarnya mengeluhkan sakit kepala yang dia derita belakangan ini, hanya aku yang mendengar tangisannya setiap malam… kamar kami berdekatan, namun tak cukup berani bagiku bertanya soal rasa sakitnya karena Kak Hinata tak suka dikasihani. Ayah pernah memaksanya memeriksakan kesehatan, namun Kak Hinata selalu menolak dan menganggap dirinya baik-baik saja. Aku yakin hari ini seluruh anggota keluarga di rumahku menyesali kenapa saat itu tak memaksa saja Kak Hinata untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya meski dia menolak.

Hari ini adalah hari takkan pernah bisa kulupakan, hari dimana tak hentinya kulayangkan semua kenangan indah tentang keluarga bahagiaku…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat kendaraan yang kutumpangi kembali memasuki wilayah kota Kota Tokyo. Sepi sekali suasana di dalamnya, biasanya riuh canda tawa selalu ada disetiap perjalanan jauh yang kujalani, aku suka sekali bercanda dan membuat kegaduhan, tapi hari ini… malam ini… aku lebih suka berdiam diri tak menggubris semua pertanyaan maupun sapaan yang mendarat ditelingaku. Hati ini seperti berhenti berdegup saat mobil memasuki gerbang komplek rumah kami, semua yang ada di mobil ini sepertinya mengalami perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Rasanya kenangan yang ada di kepala kami semakin berputar-putar tak karuan. Air mata kembali terurai menyebar di pipi, kulihat Ibu yang duduk disebelahku pun tengah mengisak pelan, ingin rasanya kumemelukmu bu… tapi maaf akupun tak mampu mengatasi kesedihan ini, biarkan kita sama-sama saling mengobati luka ini ya bu…

Kak Neji turun membukakan pintu depan rumah, tak pernah kulihat wajahnya sesedih ini, Kak Neji yang kukenal adalah Kak Neji yang sangat senang mengumbar senyum diwajahnya yang tampan, namun kali ini lain.

Ayah masuk paling pertama ke dalam rumah, menyusul Ibu, Kak Neji, kemudian aku, hening… tak ada jawaban. Aku berjalan cepat setengah berlari menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur, haus sekali setelah seharian menangis tanpa minum dan makan. Nafsu makanku masih belum kembali, namun akhirnya setelah seharian mengunci mulut dari apapun aku merasa haus juga. Kuambil botol air yang ada di kulkas, kutuangkan kedalam gelas, kuminum dengan cepat… tanganku masih meraba-raba tombol untuk menyalakan lampu dapur saat kudengarkan teriakan Ibu menggema dari tengah ruang tamu. Aku berlari tangkas menuju ibu dan yang lainnya berada, kulihat mata ibu membelalak kaget menunjuk tangannya pada vas bunga berisi kumpulan karangan bunga yang tadi pagi masih berserakkan diseluruh penjuru rumah saat kami bertolak menuju Desa Konoha. "Siapa yang membereskan ini semuaaaa?!", ibu kembali berteriak dengan suara lantang. Benar saja, kulihat kesekelilingku semuanya tertata dengan amat rapi, tak pernah rumah kami serapi ini. Ayah yang daritadi terlihat bingungpun ikut terlihat heran dengan pemandangan yang kini menjadi tontonan aku, Kak Neji, dan beberapa kerabat kami yang baru saja datang terlambat sampai ke rumah.

Aku kebingungan dengan semua ini, rasa-rasanya hari ini tak ada siapapun yang tinggal di rumah… kami semua berangkat ke Desa Konoha mengantar jasad Kak Hinata ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya…"


	3. Neji

Aku masih terpaku melihat kedua orangtuaku kebingungan menggeledah seisi rumah yang mendadak terlihat sangat rapi tak seperti biasanya. Kami curiga jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang menyusup ke dalam rumah yang seharian ini kosong kami tinggalkan, tapi pikirku.. mana mungkin pencuri seniat ini membereskan seisi rumah tanpa terkecuali? Sebagai anak laki-laki paling besar dikeluarga ini, harusnya aku bisa memecahkan teka-teki siapa orang yang ada dibalik kebingungan kami semua hari ini.

Hinata adik perempuan pertamaku pergi untuk selamanya hari ini, keluargaku tengah terluka dan berduka. Aku harus bersikap tegar, meski tak jarang kupalingkan wajah untuk mengusap setitik air mata yang jatuh dipipi. Aku tak mau membuat Hanabi, Ibu, dan Ayah lebih terluka jika melihat aku juga terluka atas perginya Hinata…

Kurangkul tubuh ibu yang lelah mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah yang seharian ini kami tinggalkan saat mengantar jenazah Hinata ke Desa Konoha sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. "Bu, sudah yah… siapapun orang itu, sepertinya dia baik karena mau membereskan seisi rumah tanpa mengambil satu barangpun dari rumah ini.." ayah mengangguk tanda setuju sambil perlahan menggantikkanku merangkul Ibu yang tampak lelah dengan tatapan mata-lavendernya- kosong.

Sebelum hari ini datang, rumah ini selalu penuh dengan warna, semua orang yang tinggal di rumah ini memiliki karakter manusia yang berbeda-beda. Ibu seorang seniman, ayah seorang dokter, aku seorang akuntan, Hinata seorang mahasiswi yang memilih untuk bergelut dibidang kedokteran, dan si kecil Hanabi masih bersekolah dan berencana untuk melebarkan sayapnya menjadi seorang pelukis. Dengan perbedaan hobi, sifat kamipun berbeda. Ibu sangat kreatif, ayah sangat pintar dan logis, aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang pria ramah dan penyayang, Hinata sangat baik hati, Hanabi yang terkecil juga memiliki karakter yang cukup unik, dia kreatif namun logis, perpaduan antara Ibu dan Ayah. Kami tertaut dalam satu ikatan darah, aku bahagia menjadi bagian dari keanekaragaman ini.

Hinata hanya terpaut 1 tahun denganku, hubungannya denganku sangatlah dekat… jika ada sebutan untuk sebuah hubungan lebih daripada saudara kandung namun bukan kekasih maka itulah kami. Hinata yang cantik dan pemalu selalu membuat hari-hariku berwarna, pernah satu kali saat kami masih kecil, gerombolan anak-anak laki-laki di komplek hampir mengeroyokku dengan alasan kurang jelas, mereka bilang aku angkuh dan sombong. Aku yang hanya sendirian merasa sangat ketakutan berhadapan dengan mereka, tiba-tiba Hinata yang jauh lebih mungil dari kami semua muncul dengan tatapan galak hingga membuat mereka kabur. Hinata begitu santun terhadapku, orangtua kami, bahkan pada Hanabi adik bungsu kami. Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat ahli dalam memasak. Masakan Hinata cukup populer ditengah keluarga besarku, dia tak keberatan jika saudara jauh keluargaku memesan ini itu darinya untuk dimasak, Hinata adalah kesayangan semua orang.

Hinata sering mengeluhkan sakit kepalanya, kami tidak pernah tahu seserius apa sakit kepalanya. Hinata selalu saja tersenyum meski kesakitan, hal itu yang membuat kami yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hinata tak pernah meminta memeriksakan penyakitnya, meski Ayah kami memaksanya. Ayah seorang dokter, dia tahu ada sesuatu tak beres menyangkut kesehatan Hinata, namun Hinata tak pernah mau ditangani Ayah, selalu saja dia berkata "Aku baik-baik saja kok yah!"

Malam tadi dia tertidur sepulang kuliah di kamar Ibu, lagi-lagi dia keluhkan sakit kepalanya. Tak ada pertanda apapun bahwa dirinya akan pergi dari kami semua, Hinata pergi meninggalkan kami dalam keadaan tertidur, di tempat tidur Ibu. Tak ada hujan, kepergian Hinata bagai halilintar yang menyambar tepat ke hati kami semua, termasuk hatiku yang begitu menyayanginya. Tak pernah keluarga kami merasakan kepedihan sedalam ini. Semua datang secara tiba-tiba, keluargaku yang terbiasa dibuai oleh kebahagiaan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi keluarga murung yang dirundung duka mendalam.

Hanabi menjerit dengan hebatnya berteriak memanggil Ayah yang masih merangkul Ibu, suaranya terdengar dari arah dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan. "Ayaaaaah Ibuuuuuu Kak Nejiiii lihat ini!", Hanabi kembali berteriak namun kini dengan getaran seolah dia hendak menangis. Matanya membelalak hebat, mukanya pucat pasi, tangannya menunjuk ke arah meja. Mataku mengarah pada benda dalam piring besar yang tersaji diatas meja makan, arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk Hanabi yang kini menangis memeluk ayah. Diatas meja makan kulihat sepiring masakan yang terlihat tak asing bagi keluargaku, sepiring oseng-oseng daging sapi saus tiram, makanan kesukaan Hanabi yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Hinata. Hinata yang menciptakan masakan ini, oleh karena itu aku yakin hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya. Tangisan Ibu yang mungkin baru menyadari pemandangan haru yang sedang kami lihat. Ibu, Hanabi, Ayah dan aku sama-sama mencicipi oseng-oseng itu, rasanya sangat mirip masakan Hinata. Kami berempat berpelukan, aku tak tahan menahan air mata yang seharian ini sudah berhasil kutahan. Hanabi berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, "Kak Hinataaaa terimakasih…terimakasih..". Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sedih, kudekap kepala Hanabi berharap dia berhenti berteriak karena hanya akan membuat hati semua orang semakin terluka atas kepergian Hinata.

Hinata meski kau pergi pun kau masih saja baik hati mempedulikan kami semua… terimakasih untuk masakanmu yang kuyakin kau buat sendiri untuk Hanabi.

Ibu seperti terperanjat kaget sambil mendadak berlarian ke lantai atas rumah, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sangat cepat dan lagi-lagi kudengar teriakannya, kali ini dia berteriak memanggil kami semua. Kamar ibu yang terakhir kali kami lihat begitu berantakan kini terlihat sangat rapi. Kasur tempat pembaringannya untuk yang terakhir kali kini sudah tak kusut lagi. Baju yang berserakan kini sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing, kami yakin hanya Hinata yang tahu letak dimana barang-barang bergeletakkan itu seharusnya berada. Saat semuanya masih terpaku penuh haru, aku mengomando semuanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya jika memang dia yang melakukan semua ini. Semua sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, suara tangis kembali memecah rasa kaget kami….

Tempat tidur Hinata yang terakhir kali terlihat berantakan dengan sprey berwarna Hijau Tosca kini berganti menjadi sprey berwarna putih dengan corak bunga rose berwarna putih. Hinata pernah berkata didepan kami semua, "Jika kalian ingin tahu suasana hati aku, lihat saja sprey kamarku! Kalau berwarna hijau, berarti aku sedang pusing entah pusing kuliah atau apapun itu. Kalau warnanya putih, berarti aku lagi senang dan bahagia!". Kembali kudengar Ibu menangis menyebut nama Hinata. Air mata semakin membanjiri wajahku, kamar ini begitu identik dengan wangi parfum Hinata, baunya seperti bau adikku.

Kami berpelukan, aku tahu kaupun ikut berpelukan bersama kami disini… Hinata, kau adik yang sangat baik, aku yakin Kami-sama akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik juga disana….


	4. Pamit

Aku melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…

Kulihat mereka semua menangisiku

Aku berteriak memangil mereka

Aku menangis menyadari mereka tak mampu lagi mendengarku

Kami-sama, aku ini sudah meninggal?

Kami-sama, benarkah itu?

Jika memang benar, bisakah kauijinkan satu hari saja berkumpul bersama mereka?

Sepertinya tidak bisa ya? Karena untuk beberapa saat aku hanya membisu dan tak mendengar satupun petunjuk darimu.

TAPI KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG?

KENAPA TAK BESOK LUSA ATAU LUSA NANTI SAJA SAAT AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN GELAR SARJANAKU?

KENAPA HARUS HARI INI?

Aku ingin membahagiakan kedua orangtuaku… melihat Kak Neji menikah… melihat Hanabi menjadi seorang mahasiswi…

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bernegosiasi denganmu Kami-sama…

Baiklah… beri aku waktu beberapa menit saja, setelah itu tolong tunjukkan jalan untukku benar-benar pulang..

Aku ingin pamit

Aku tak ingin mereka sakit

Aku ingin berterimakasih

Dan berkata "Ayah, Ibu, Kak Neji, Hanabi… Kepalaku tak sakit lagi, badanku tak lemah lagi, kalian tak usah mengkhawatirkanku karena Kami-sama akan menjagaku dengan baik"

Kami-sama, berjanjilah untuk mengabulkan ini… berjanjilah untuk menjaga mereka selagi aku kembali ketempatmu…

Aku ikut berpelukan ditengah mereka..

Yang berkumpul dalam kamarku yang kini sempit karena kami berlima..

Mereka tak sadari kehadiranku

Namun kuyakin mereka merasakan kasih sayangku..

Selamat tinggal Ayah, Ibu, Kak Neji, Hanabi…

Aku pamit.

"Hinata"


End file.
